Season 1
Season 1 of Girl Meets World premiered on June 27, 2014.http://disneychannelmedianet.com/web/bios/display_bios.aspx?bio_type=executives&bio_id=420 The cast started filming the season on November 11, 2013 and ended filming on May 23, 2014. Premise Starting seventh grade can be a challenge, but for Riley Matthews there’s an added complication; her history teacher is also her dad! But with her best friend Maya at her side, along with friends Lucas and Farkle, they’re ready to take on the world. When Maya leads a rebellion in class, Riley joins in, much to Cory's dismay. Cory is fed up with the kids texting during class so he confiscates their phones to teach them how to communicate face to face. And Riley becomes jealous when Missy starts flirting with Lucas, so she enlists Maya and Farkle's help to figure out how to flirt! Together they learn that growing up and taking on the world will be a big challenge…for everyone. Riley and her friends may be ready to take on the world, but first they’ll have to make it through middle school! Cory and Topanga decide to let Riley babysit Auggie for the first time. Riley and Maya are forced to work in the school cafeteria while Lucas and Farkle are assigned janitorial duty. And when Riley discovers that Farkle has been the victim of bullying, she decides to take a stand and make a difference. And you’re invited to join the Matthews family and a special guest from their past for Christmas dinner. Episodes These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #06/27/14 - Girl Meets World (101) #07/11/14 - Girl Meets Boy (102) #07/18/14 - Girl Meets Sneak Attack (104) #07/25/14 - Girl Meets Father (106) #08/01/14 - Girl Meets the Truth (103) #08/08/14 - Girl Meets Popular (111) #08/15/14 - Girl Meets Maya's Mother (112) #09/12/14 - Girl Meets Smackle (118) #09/19/14 - Girl Meets 1961 (114) #09/26/14 - Girl Meets Crazy Hat (107) #10/02/14 - Girl Meets World: Of Terror (108) #10/10/14 - Girl Meets the Forgotten (117) #10/17/14 - Girl Meets Flaws (116) #11/21/14 - Girl Meets Friendship (109) #11/28/14 - Girl Meets Brother (105) #12/05/14 - Girl Meets Home for the Holidays (113) #01/09/15 - Girl Meets Game Night (115) #01/16/15 - Girl Meets Master Plan (119) #02/06/15 - Girl Meets Farkle's Choice (110) #03/27/15 - Girl Meets First Date (120) Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews (20/20 episodes) *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews (20/20 episodes) *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart (20/20 episodes) *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar (16/20 episodes) *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews (16/20 episodes) *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews (20/20 episodes) *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus (20/20 episodes) Recurring cast *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter *Darby Walker as Darby Walker * Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi * Hunter Wickham as Dave *Jade Holden as Jade * Wyatt Boyer as Wyatt * Clarissa Giselle Peralta as Clarissa * Jeffrey Gomez as Jeffrey * Nigel Suarez as Nigel Trivia *The season first started production for the original pilot from March 20, 2013 to March 22, 2013, but the new pilot began filming on November 11, 2013. *An extra episode, Girl Meets Demolition, aired after the season 1 finale, Girl Meets First Date, with the season 1 theme. *Season 1 is now on Netflix along with Girl Meets Fish. Since that episode is a season 1 episode but did not air until Disney Channel's Whodunnit Weekend, Girl Meets Fish airs alongside all of season 1's episode. *The Season 1 Theme Song consists scenes from Girl Meets World, Girl Meets Boy, Girl Meets Sneak Attack, Girl Meets Father, Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets Maya's Mother, Girl Meets 1961, Girl Meets Crazy Hat, Girl Meets World: Of Terror, Girl Meets the Forgotten, Girl Meets Friendship, Girl Meets Brother, and Girl Meets Game Night. *The only season to not feature Zay Babineaux, as he did not debut until Season 2. *There is no mention of Eric Matthews this season. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes